The Princess Assassin
by Chips Dip
Summary: CHAPTER 10 UP! A young princess runs away to find a place in the world.Five years later a ruthless killer roams the fields of Hyrule.Can the evil within her be broken? The answer lies with her only friend, a male gerudo. Rated for violence. PLZ R&R.
1. No regrets

Hello Zelda fans! this is my very first fanfic; so bare with me, please. This fanfic mostly consists of my made up(original or not, I don't know) characters. I am still unsure whether to use the real Zelda characters or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own any real Zelda characters from the original Zelda timeline. Soooo don't get confused.

And a special thanx to Tobi Tortue for support and encouragement for this story

Enjoy!

_-Chapter one- - -_

"You're Highness!"

Princess Kitara looked over her shoulder and gave a pouting face. She had almost made it to the garden gates. With a huff she turned around. "What is it, Maria?" she snapped. Her breath came out in wisps in the cool morning air. Even though only ten, Princess Kitara was completely independent.

"Please Princess!" the servant begged taking the young princess by the hand, "It is hardly dawn. Only the heavens know what creatures can be creeping at this time of day." She gave a small tug at the hand that she held. "Come on in now…you'll catch a cold in weather like this."

The young princess obeyed reluctantly. "Yeah, right!" she muttered under her breath, "It's summer."

Upon entering her room, Princess Kitara flopped on her bed and soon fell asleep with one thought in her head. "Palace life sucks." She was awakened some hours later by a knock on the door. Princess Kitara sat up in bed and stared at the door for a few seconds. _Why did I have to be born a light sleeper? _She thought.

Slowly she got up and opened the door. "What is it, Maria?" she asked the second time that day. Maria smiled, "Your breakfast is ready, Your Highness."

The young princess smiled back a fake but convincing smile. "Please," she replied in her most mannered voice, "I want to eat in my room today."

Her maid bowed deeply. "As her Majesty wishes." She left, and came back with a trey full of food. "Does her Majesty have more requests?" she asked.

Kitara shook her head. "No Maria."

The maid tipped her head curiously. "Are you certain, Princess?" she asked, "Your Highness acts differently. You seem to be more, how shall I put it? Umm, mannered?"

Kitara laughed, amused. "I'm fine Maria. You can leave now." Maria nodded her head and left, still looking rather doubtful.

The young princess repeated the process for the noon and evening meals. "Please take them to my room," she said, "I will eat there." At the end of the day, Kitara looked at all the food she had saved from the whole day. She had not eaten a bite. Kitara smiled. "This should be enough to last me awhile," she said to herself.

Princess Kitara walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out her plainest dress. After slipping it on she looked into the mirror. Kitara shook her head at her long, red hair. "I'll have to fix that later…"

Kitara wrapped everything she brought in a simple cloth, including some extra clothes. She grasped a sharp dagger that hung by her bed, and attached it to her belt. She looked into her reflection one last time. Then quickly taking a small bag of rupees and her magic cloak, Kitara climbed down from her high tower room using an old vine that had grown on the castle walls.

The young princess looked around for the castle guards that were assigned the night shift duty. None were to be seen. She quickly made way across the castle courtyard and stopped in front of the tall iron gates that isolated the castle. As quietly as possible, Kitara tried to pry them open, but they refused to budge.

Suddenly a strong hand gripped her shoulder. Kitara gasped, trying to break free. The hand stayed firmly on her shoulder. "That ain't no use little missy," growled a deep voice. Kitara froze, recognizing the voice as one of the older guards that had befriended her. "Glen…" she whispered under her breath. The man spun her around to face him. She looked at the ground, making the hood on the cloak completely cover her face.

His steel blue eyes narrowed. "What's a little girl doing out this late?" he questioned, "Yer not robbin' the castle are you?"

Kitara shook her head.

The guard pointed at her wrapped bundle. "Then what's that?" he asked.

She took a step back and held it tighter against her body and said in a muffled voice, "Nothing."

He reached for the bundle. Getting nervous Kitara desperately pulled off her hood. Glen's steel blue eyes went wide, and he stepped back. "P-Princess!" He again tried to take her bundle. "You stole from the castle!" he asked, shocked.

Kitara's dark green eyes widened at the fear that her old friend would tell on her. "No!" she blurted, slightly raising her voice and stepping back. "I didn't…" Kitara hesitated to whether she should tell him of her plan. After a moment's thought she turned to him. Straight out she said it. "I'm leaving."

The elder one's eyes filled with worry. "But Princess Kitara," he protested, "You're much too young to-"

"Everyone says I'm too young! I can take care of myself."

"Princess you don't understand. You are the heir to the thrown. To Hyrule."

"_You_ are the one who doesn't understand!" Kitara's eyes flashed angrily. "That's all I am to everyone around here. The heir! If I were a normal girl, no one would give a care what I was doing. Even Father." She paused. "Out here…I'm free. None of the, 'don't do this, and don't do that,' stuff. Out here…I can make real friends who care about me. Princess or not." Again she paused. "I may be only ten, but even I know that."

Kitara, as if on instinct, stepped close to her friend._ I can't believe what I'm about to do,_ the horrifying thought seeped into her head. She felt his warm breath and heard his steady heart beat as her hand wandered along her belt. Grasping her dagger, Kitara seemed to fall into a sudden trance. Her head began to swirl.

The gleam of a blade in the moon light.

The smell and sight of blood blurring her senses.

A scream…then, dead silence. _There was no resistance._

As her mind started to clear, Kitara looked down at her blood stained blade and hands. They had taken the life of her only friend. She fell to her knees in a pool of crimson blood. With tears in her forestry eyes, Kitara grasped her long red hair and chopped it short. She watched as a warm summer breeze scattered them in every direction.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, bitter tears rolling down her cheeks, "but this is the path I've chosen." Kitara stood up from her kneeling position and returned her dagger to her belt. Grabbing her wrapped bundle of supplies, she passed through the gate and looked back at Hyrule Castle.

Then, with a smug, devilish smile on her face she said to herself, "I have no regrets."

----

Well? How was it? Was it bad? Was it good? Yeah I know: short. But bare w/ me it's only my first.

"" srry if it was a tad bit too violent…I have a knack to make the beginnings violent …don't know why. Hehe… Oh PLZ R&R!

(oh and I'm open to ideas for my male Gerudo name…I haven't got one…)


	2. Running and a rescue

Hello! yes, it's me again. Srry it took so long to update, but hey, I did it.

Okay this chapter might be a tad bit confusing…first you must understand that Kitara's mind was still somewhat in a blur when I ended the last chapter.

I hope it's better then my first chapter though. I will start off where I left off. Well, here it is. Enjoy.

(Note: words in italic are Kitara's thoughts)

Criticism is still accepted…in fact it is welcome. (Just don't make it _too _harsh)

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Chapter two_

"I have no regrets."

Hylian soldiers swarmed out of the castle attracted by the previous scream. They searched the grounds looking for the source of the scream. The captain was the one who came across the body in the pool of blood. With terrified wide eyes he called to his men.

"Did any of you men see how this came to be?" he asked with a slight tremble in his voice. He received only negative replies.

From behind some bushes, Kitara watched them. The young princess again looked at the motionless body, now surrounded by confused and alarmed guards. She covered her mouth to keep from hurling as reason suddenly struck her. With eyes wide she began to step backwards.

_D-did _I _do that? Did I actually **kill **some one? N-no…**NO**! I won't believe it. I would…no, could **NEVER **kill my friend. Let alone any living being!_

Filled with unforgivable guilt, Kitara turned and fled for all she was worth. Leaves in her path were crushed underfoot making her getaway a loud one. The Hylian soldiers charged toward the sound, pausing by the iron gates. "The killer is fleeing men! Take him to justice!" shouted the one in charge. When none of the others moved he made a second attempt, "The one who takes him to justice shall receive ten thousand rupees as reward!" In a flash they were all in a mad attempt to catch the fleeing figure.

Kitara looked behind her shoulder only to find them gaining on her with every step. She sighed when she realized that she had to turn invisible. Kitara pulled her hood back on and muttered under her breath in the ancient Hylian tongue, "_Ngumpet siya!" _The soldiers stopped in their tracks as their target suddenly vanished into thin air.

"What happened?"

"You let him get away!"

"Where did he go?"

Kitara heard them arguing in a distance; she had pushed her legs to run harder for the invisible effect was only temporary.

Hardly breathing, Kitara was forced to stop a short while later. Her breaths were coming in short, fast gasps. Leaning against a nearby tree for support, the young princess grasped her chest trying to lessen the pain.

_I can't go any further…I'm out of energy…I have to rest…eat._

Still trying desperately to keep her breathing steady, Kitara franticly opened her bundle of food. She quickly snatched up a piece of bread and stuffed it into her mouth. After several short minutes of rest, the young princess reluctantly moved on.

The further she walked; Kitara noticed that the air seemed to get warmer, and the terrain getting rougher. _Where am I?..._she mused to herself. Dawn was just beginning to break out, but Hyrule did not get hot right at right at sunrise; not even in the summer. This place was rocky and humid. Confused, Kitara searched her mind for any knowledge of such a place. Like lighting it came to her. _Gerudo territory. _She started to back away for fear of being caught trespassing.

_**Woooooooooooooooh!**_

Kitara stopped dead in her tracks. _What was that?_ She whirled around only to come face to face with a horrifying creature. It had gleaming red eyes and sharp, blood stained teeth. The silver hair on its furry back stood strait up making itself look larger and even more frightening. (A/n: if you haven't figured it out yet, it's a Wolfoe)

The princess let out a shrill scream and fell backwards, landing with a thump on the rocky ground. She hastily got back on her feet and continued to slowly back away from the creature. It snarled, barring its teeth threateningly. When she was a full three feet away, Kitara turned and ran. The creature lunged after her locking its jaws onto her cloak. The sudden force on her neck made her again fall to the ground, and she lost hold of her bundle of wrapped food. Kitara tried desperately to pull away, but her attempt was in vain. She pulled out her trusty dagger. "Argh!" the princess grunted as the blade tore though the cloth as if it were nothing at all. The creature fell backwards in surprise to the sudden cease of strain. Kitara scrambled to her feet, again taking off as fast as her legs would carry her.

A few seconds later, she heard nothing of the creature's horrible growling and started to slow down. _I wonder if I lost it…_she thought as she made the mistake of turning around. "ARGH!"

It leaped, pawing the air fiercely. One deadly claw found her face and made a deep large scar across her delicate face (A/N: looks something like Squall's scar from FF8). Blood immediately began to flow at a rapid pace.

Then the silver furred creature knocked her to the ground for the third time. This time she went down willingly; her mind started to fog from the massive loss of blood. Now more terrified than ever, Kitara tightly shut her eyes and stayed completely still, hoping it would think she was dead and lose interest in attacking her.

_Please go away. Please go away. Please go away… _

A sudden whizzing noise flew by her ear, followed by a painful cry from the monster. It turned its head giving a deep growl. "Over here you over-sized piece of filth!" called a male voice. The creature turned on its attacker.

Kitara could hear their cries as they scuffled around her; she did not dare look up. The battle ended with a final whimper from the creature.

The other walked over to the fallen girl. As he came closer he notice she had lost consciousness due to the loss of blood. Immediately he wrapped her head with a clean piece of cloth to stop her from bleeding to death.

Picking her up, the boy noticed how light she was to him. Wow, he thought to himself with amusement despite the current situation, working out really pays off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Well? Was it better than my last chappie? Sorry if the end was really lame…I'm not very good at cliffys but I intend to try one someday…well, tell me what u think!

I have some questions:

What are "flames"?

What does aghast mean?

And again criticism is still accepted (I still need a name for my male Gerudo!)

Review!


	3. Gale's POV

Hey again…sooooooooooooo sorry it took me soooo long to update, but when my document got deleted, I got kinda discouraged and stopped writing for a couple of days. Please, eh, forgive me. I try, I really do! And for my replies to all those who reviewed--

Stalker Goes to Babylon: the plot…right…

Ri2: thanx for clearing that up for me.

Queen Blood-Ruby: yur welcome and thanx.

Tobi Tortue: I got it back on! yay! Thanx for the review. So very supportive and encouraging! Kitara is one of my many Zelda OC's. Link? Probably not. Yep Hyrule! And other places too…of course

Sakume: "kinsu"? Hmm…don't know…maybe I'll look it up…sounds interesting…

I will be doing this certain chapter in the male Gerodo's POV…just to twist it up a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chapter 3…_

"Gale!" The screech echoed through out the whole of Gerudo Fortress.

I looked at the hole in the wall that us Gerudos considered a door as my sister came bragging through. She seemed to look father flustered and I couldn't figure out just why. Making a beeline for my bed she started her typical screaming at me.

"What in Hyrule are you doing here?" her face was flushed, "You were supposed to be at the ceremony four hours ago!"

I flinched. Oh yeah, the ceremony where male Gerudos were officially crowned "King of the Gerudos" when turning thirteen. I had forgotten, but I wasn't about to tell me sister that. "Uh, right," I tried to think of a convincing excuse, "The ceremony…I was, uh, well-"

"Whatever!" My sister didn't wait for an explanation. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to another room where a traditional ceremony robe lay neatly folded on a stone bed. She pushed me in and left. "Hurry up and put it on!" she ordered over her shoulder, "We don't have all day to waste our time for a single male Gerudo!"

"I do," I muttered under my breath hiding a smirk. My sister, Jade, had always been jealous of me. She's always believed that the goddesses made a mistake: that she was supposed to be the one to be born "King." To be honest, I never liked the idea of ruling a bunch of…uh…women.

I stared at the robes in disgust. Then my gaze shifted to the window where a small ray of the morning sun was streaming into the room. I smiled as I walked toward the window…_it wasn't that high…_I looked over my shoulder to make sure my sister hadn't peeked in. After reassuring myself, I made a leap and heaved myself up the window and jumped out, landing on the desert ground on my behind with a thud.

Quickly, I got up and dusted myself off. Running to the bridge I looked around for the Gerudo guard that was always to be stationed here at all times. No where in sight…I shrugged. _Ah well, must be at the ceremony..._I ran across smiling at my wonderful luck.

Not until there was at least a mile distance between me and Gerudo Fortress did I slow to a walk. Looking around I saw nothing but red earth all around, and also an occasional boulder now and then. _A distant howl filled the air…_

I was enjoying my few moments of freedom, when a sudden scream pierced the air like a sharp arrow launched by the most skilled archer. This was followed by a growl and more screams. I ran toward the sound with swift agility.

What I saw made my jaw drop to the dusty ground. There, right in front of me (obviously), a little girl was fighting off a hungry looking wolfoe. A common creature to these harsh deserts climates. The girl I realized was battered and bleeding in many places that she seemed oblivious to, and was evidently concentrating all her attention on getting away…alive.

Suddenly she fell to the ground, face covered in crimson blood. The wolfoe circled its prey, breathing down on her. I stopped starring and felt around my back, taking out an arrow from the quiver. _Good I brought my arrows…ack! Where's my bow?_ I realized that arrows were practically useless without a bow. But I couldn't just stand here and watch a young girl be torn apart by a wolfoe.

Getting desperate I threw the arrow as best and as straight as possible hopping it would stay clear of the girl. My aim was true, hitting it square on the shoulder, but only giving it a slight scratch. "Over here you over-sized piece of filth!" I yelled turning its attention on me. The creature turned, a murderous glint in its blood red eyes.

As it lunged at me, I quickly took out another arrow and turned to face the fight, but was knocked to the ground. I got up as fast as I can and got back into the fight. We rolled around in the dirt, stabbing at one another at every chance we got. Fortunately I had more hits than misses at the creature. After a few more minutes of struggle, I managed to pierce an arrow deep into its back right between the shoulder blades. The animal fell dead at my feet, disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

I panted, dusting myself off. I walked over to the motionless girl. At first I thought she was dead, but then I noticed she was breathing. Slowly, but still breathing. With ease, I picked her up, bridle style. I looked at her bleeding face. The monster managed to give her a deep cut across the face, fortunately missing her eyes. A golden handled dagger slipped out of her limp fingers. That I also picked up and walked back to Gerudo Fortress.

The moment I reached the 'hideout', I was surrounded by curious Gerudo. _They must have wondered why I wasn't there yet… _They all followed me to my room where I laid the girl down as gently as I possibly could. An elder Gerudo, Ciara, who was also a nurse in our race, walked up to the bed and felt for the girls pulse. Her face was grim and I feared the worst.

"Her pulse is weak, and she's lost much blood…but we might be able to save her," she said in a monotone voice, "What happened?"

"She was attacked by a wolfoe…" I murmured, my gaze shifted to the unconscious girl.

"I see…I will do what I can…" there was a note of doubt in her voice. After shooing everyone out, including me, only then did she start to tend the girl.

Outside, the morning sun was just rising, a sign that everyone was to start their daily duties. As for me, I had none, except to meet the old king Gerudo who was currently about one hundred thirteen years old in the Desert Colossus. I quickly dropped by my room to pick up my two Dao swords, the typical weapon for a Gerudo, and ran back outside.

I pasted through the large wooden gates, across the river of sand and through the Haunted Wasteland. It took absolutely on effort at all for I had crossed this desert many times before. It was expected of me to learn from the elder male Gerudo how to become a successful ruler of the Gerudo.

As I entered the Desert Colossus, my memory traveled back in time to when I was young…to when my mother was alive. She told bedtime stories to me of the legendary Hero of Time. How he went into the Spirit Temple that I now stood before to defeat the evil that had befallen there.

I shook myself to return to reality and walked toward the Spirit Temple where I was to find the current king. When I opened the door and walked inside, I was met with the most horrible sight. Only a single word managed to escape my mouth. It was scarcely a whisper.

"No…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So? Was that a good enough cliffy? Tell me if you like it. And if you hate it, tell me how to improve. I'm open to ideas! yes and if you are wondering about the plot, I'm working on it…it's not very stable yet. Yes, I'm going to be honest with you. I will not update until I get at least…three reviews. Since I'm a slow writer and will probably often get writers block, I will start small with the reviews.

Well, review and tell me your thoughts!


	4. A new evil

Hellooooooooooo, people! hehe…sry for taking so long for me to update. I was just never in the mood to write, but plz don't think me lazy. Sometime I just totally don't feel like writing even though I love doing it.

Okay now on to the reviews!

kitana5055: like, hundreds of years later. Not thousands, hundreds. No, Link will probably not be in the story. And if you were just wondering, I didn't copy yur character. I couldn't think of a name so I gave her the name that my friend liked, and it fit.

Tobi Tortue: it really was a wonderful review! Thank you soooooooo much! You have no idea how much that helped me! yeah, I hate first-person too…uh and the Gale POV is just going to be for how long it just gonna be, then the rest will be told in third person from more of Kitara perspective. And you totally read my mind with the first plot idea (I'm not just saying it, it's true). You know…it kinda bugs me that you're practically telling my own story cause most of those ideas ran through my head one time or another. Uh, this isn't a tragedy. I already have a tragedy story that's even complete with a sequel plot. The only thing is it's not posted yet. And it probably won't be for a REALLY long time. Yeah…I get the idea about the reviews… I won't do it again. I promise! And I don't break promises.

Lucibelle: I luv you (not in an icky gushy way)! thanx for all that criticism…no really THANK YOU! It was really helpful. I'm glad you like Kitara. Sry…I'll try to slow it down a bit on this chapter.

Okay, you guys! this will be the last chapter in Gales POV. Following chapters will be in third person! R&R! Plz and Thankee!

The Princess Assassin

**-Chapter 4-**

"No…"

There on floor before me lay the body of our King in a pool of his own blood. Over him loomed a large frightening creature I had never seen before. It had the head and abdomen of a male Gerudo and the bottom half of his body was the tail of a giant snake. It had yellow slits as eyes that glowed with evil.

I stepped back from shock and horror making the steel plates that soled my shoes clink. The monster turned on me, flickering its serpent-like tongue with a threatening hiss.

"Ah…" he seemed almost pleased to see me, "the young heir to rule this worthless race…" His hisses became louder as the creature slithered toward me. In a flash my swords were held in front of me, ready for anything that dared to clash with them.

As the snake-like being began to circle me, I tensed my grip on my swords. "No need to be alarmed…" the creature hissed eyeing me with its yellow eyes, "I do not wish to cause unnecessary bloodshed."

I fumed, completely offended by this, but still held my ground. "What makes you think can?" I asked.

He chuckled the typical evil guy laugh. "Playing games now are we, boy?" The creature raised his hand aiming it toward me as it started to glow a ghastly purple. "You have no idea who you're dealing with!" A blast of energy erupted from its palm and exploded in front of me, doing only little harm.

"Argh!" I fell to the ground with a loud thud, also temporarily blinded by the sudden blast to my face. A second later I was back on my feet, again in my fighting stance. I looked around in confusion at the empty room.

My attention returned to the motionless body on the ground, kneeling next to him. I resisted the tears that immediately sprang to my eyes, as I looked at his elderly face. _Why did you have to die? Why? You were like a father to me…especially after Mother…-_choke-_ died…_

**_-Flashback-_**

"_Mom?" I asked my eyes wide. "Why is the ground shaking?" I heard the sound of something cracking above and looked up. "Aaaaah!"_

"_Gale!" I was suddenly pushed aside as I heard the ceiling collapse. After I recovered from hitting against the wall, I looked at the pile of rubble that my mother was now hopelessly under. "Mom!" I screamed over the noise of falling rocks. _

_I waited for an answer. It came faintly. "Run, Gale! Find your sister and get out of here!"_

"_But what about you!" My eyes were filled with tears knowing that she wouldn't be able to make it out in time._

"_Don't worry about me! I'll make it! Just get you and your sister out of here!"_

_I turned to leave and looked back. "Promise?"_

"_I promise! Now GO!"_

_**-Flash over-**_

I cried silent bitter tears. Me, now King of the Gerudo, crying over my long deceased mother. I knew I should be cleaning up the body and tell the women of the needed funeral, but only one thing kept on coming to my mind.

"She lied to me…" I said to nobody in particular, "She broke her promise." Then I shook myself back into reality. _I shouldn't think about the past..._I chided myself; _it only hurts the present…and destroys the future…_But still, that horrible day never left my heart, no matter how hard I tried to shove it away.

I looked down at lifeless figure on the floor and picked up his blood-covered body, in turn also soiling myself with blood. I grind my teeth together trying to shake off the icky feeling as the sticky liquid made contact with my dark, bare skin.

He was very heavy, even after losing all his blood, and I put him back down. I decided it would be much easier to carry him on my own back rather than holding him out in front of me. I heaved him onto my back without as much trouble as I did trying to carry him with my arms. I began the long walk back to Gerudo Valley, with the extra weight; it took me much longer than if I were walking solo.

When I finally reached the strong, wooden gates that guarded the entrance to the Haunted Wasteland, I was a horrible mess. I heard a loud gasp from above me on the watch tower.

I looked up at the face of a young horror stricken Gerudo. "What-what in Hyrule happened? Is he alright?"

The sorrowful look on my face answered her questions, but still she waited for a reply. I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out. It seemed that I couldn't put how I felt into words. The only response I gave her was a shake of my head and that told everything.

The girl's eyes filled up with tears, for our king was very dear to our race. She immediately opened the gate and jumped down from the high tower with amazing grace.

The young Gerudo made a beeline to where I had lay down the body. I looked at her shaking body as she asked her voice just as shaken, "W-Wha-What happened?"

Before I could answer we were swarmed by many other Gerudos, including my critical sister. She pushed through the confused crowd to the front and staggered back into the others when she saw the pale body. With wide eyes she asked me, "What in Hyrule did you do?"

After her outburst, they all drowned me with their many questions.

"What happened?"

"Who did this?"

"Did you do it?"

"How could someone do something so horrible?"

The commotion was broken up by one of the oldest Gerudo in our race, Astrid. "Calm down everyone!" her voice was firm but small tears were seen trying to squeeze out of her eyes. "Bohdan was a very fine king, and we shall all miss him. But we should not be pulled back by this loss. After all, our ancestors often had gone on due to the slaying of the King of Thieves. We shall also!" There was no shout to this speech, only nodding heads and tears.

Astrid continued to say, "Bohdan's funeral will be held tomorrow at dawn…_along _with Gale's ceremony to be King of Thieves." Her golden eyes bore down on me, threatening me not to be late. I only nodded my head at her silent glare.

Everyone soon broke up to return to their stations as evening approached. Astrid took me aside to tell me that the Gerudo who had tended to the young Hylian I had save this morning wanted to see me. Again, I nodded my head and walked into 'Gerudo Hideout,' into my room.

As I entered our little fortress, the nurse, Ciara, that had tended to the young girl I had rescued this morning met with me. She came out of a room she had moved the girl to and looked at me in with her amber-gold eyes. I tried to read the look in them, for some unknown reason I worried about the girl, but failed. Unable to hold the suspense I asked her with concern in my voice, "Is she going to live?"

She nodded her response solemnly. "The girl is strong to her race…her chances are good."

"Is she still asleep?" I strained my ears and took a step closer but heard no noise come from the room behind where the elder Gerudo stood.

Her hand instinctively put itself in front of my chest preventing me to come near. "If you are wondering how long it will take for her to awaken, then it will be awhile, but no telling when. She lost much of her blood in her tangle with the wolfoe and seems to have not eaten in properly within the last day."

"I understand," trying my best to sound patient but every second I grew more anxious, "But…can I just see her?" Her arm slowly lowered.

"Anything you wish." She then bowed her head with respect making me feel very awkward. Ciara looked up with teasing eyes at my weird expression. "What?" she asked like an innocent little girl, "You don't like this? Well, you're going to have to get used to it!" The nurse laughed and walked down the corridor past me.

My golden eyes focused on the only thing that kept me from seeing inside the room, a gossamer piece of cloth that draped over the doorway. Cautiously, I approached the room and gently pushed the cloth out of my way. I tiptoed into the small, yet spacious room, afraid that even a small noise would wake the girl. Kneeling by her bed, I looked into her youthful, bandaged covered face. She appeared much younger than me, about the age of ten. The girl's injuries seemed to be rather severe. Especially the deep diagonal cut across her face. That was what had frightened me most of all when I had rescued her. I frowned at her condition at such a young age, hoping that what Ciara just informed me would be true. _That she'd make it… _

A small groan escaped her lips, startling me. Was she about to wake up? I stared at her for a moment but nothing happened. Just then I realized that the girl wore a strange expression on her face, as if something was causing her pain. I didn't know anything about her but for some reason unknown to me I felt there was something special about her. The young Hylian suddenly clutched the edges of her thin blanket with yellow glowing hands and groaned again this time slightly louder. I became more alarmed when I noticed that she begun to sweat and her breathing became somewhat rasped and hard.

"Oh…no," I thought perhaps she was getting worse and hurried out to get Ciara to look at her again. I must have rounded Gerudo Fortress four times franticly searching for her before I ran out of breath and assumed she was at the ceremony that was to be held soon. Giving up, I sulked back to the room the girl slept to check on her one last time before I left for the thrown room where it was to be held.

I laid my hand against the door frame allowing my head to rest on it. I raised my head just enough so I could look at her face. The girl was now covered in sweat and still held the blanket tightly in her grasp, but her hands had stopped their strange glowing. She seemed to have calmed down at bit and I figured it would be alright to leave her alone for a couple ours. As silently as I could I tiptoed out of the room wondering about her glowing hands. I glanced over my shoulder. _Something is special about this girl…I'll find out one day…_

0o0o0o0o-

Well? How was that? Was it a bad way to end a chapter? Well it's my longest one yet! Yeah I know the ending was kinda boring, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Anyways I'm gonna skip the part about the ceremony. It's gonna be pointless talking that is not worth reading. Well now I've got some questions…

What is an 'alert' for? More specifically, what is 'C2alert'?

Do any of you know why fanfiction changed the login menu place?

Guess that's it…well review! And tell me yur thoughts!


	5. An offer

Hiya! Yeah, I finally updated. Sry it took so long. I'm not exactly the fastest writer in the world and a magnet for ideas ya know. Also, all this heat and boredom is diving me insane! I positively CANNOT think straight! Even less write down my thoughts! Anyhoo, I'm so very happy that school is finally out, and also for so many reviews (well it's a lot to me! Lol!). Anyways, here are my responses to all you wonderful reviewers:

Lucibell: You think I did better? Great! Yeah, I think I should work on feelings/emotions. Not very good with that yet, hehe. Well thanx for the tips and reviews you've been giving me so far. They're very encouraging. Something an amateur needs!

Lumrian-Girl: I'm so happy you liked it! Thanx for the review. I hope that you'll continue to read.

sakume: Thank you! I love your stories too! Somehow (plz don't take this offensively) I don't know how someone with such a wonderful talent like you could possibly like something like this…but hey! I'm not complaining:)

Sapphire the wind wolf: wow! What an awesome response! I'm so happy you decided to read! And also happy that you like it as much as you do!

Serenity: I'm glad you liked it so much! And here's my update!

Ooo, almost forgot…Disclaimer: no, of course I do not own Zelda, or Link, or Ganondorf, or Hyrule, or-- yeah you get my drift. Anyways if I did I wouldn't be doing this. I'd be planning the next game in the series! But I do own Kitara and Gale.

Okies people, I added some more to chapter 4 which was going to be the beginning of chapter 5, but I thought it would be a good way to end my chapter and changed my mind. So go back and read if you think it will help from all this confusion.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**_-Chapter 5-_**

"My deepest apologies my king, but the princess is nowhere to be found," the soldier as deep as possible without falling over.

"WHAT?" the king's outraged voice echoed in the thrown room making all the occupants cower ack in fear. They were all aware what power he held. "Find her! Find her! This kingdom cannot possibly go on without an heir! FIND HER!" The king calmly walked back to his thrown.

The soldier stood up straight and saluted him. "Y-yes, your Majesty, sir," he stuttered hoping the king did not decide to execute him. Turning to his men behind him, he ordered, "Go! You heard our king! Find the Princess! Search every village and home!" He turned to leave.

The king stopped him. "How long has she disappeared?"

"Almost three days now, dear King."

"Do you know who could have kidnapped her?"

"We suspect it was the man who attacked one of our eldest soldiers, Glen, Sir."

"So she is in the hands of a killer?"

"Y-yes, your Highness."

"Please…find her alive."

Again he saluted. "The Princess of Hyrule is in good hands."

-o-o-

_No! Go away! I looked at the ugly beast in the face. His evil smile sent pickles up my spine. _

_Leave, me, alone! My clenched my hands into fists and glowed with the power of light. I shot a beam of light at the creature making him stagger. The creature sent forth a dark bolt of energy at me making me fall backward. Its murderous glinted, yellow eyes bore right through me. _

Princess you will be mine…_it hissed as it drew closer. NO! Get away from me. Another beam of light was directed to him. Again he reeled backwards, but this time recovered quickly and lunged at me._

_Ah! I turned and fled but was too slow. The creature held me in its grasp. His hideous head caressed itself against my cheek. AH! I wanted to scream from disgust. The creature hissed and whispered in my ear, "_You will be mine Princess…you will be mine…_"_

_No! Put me down, you ugly monster! You can't have me! I struggled in his grasp as he began to squeeze. I gasped for my breath, but it never seemed to come. Slowly my vision blurred and all went dark._

_-_

Kitara's eyes shot open and shifted back and forth in panic. Confused thoughts flooded into her head. _Where am I? How'd I get here? Why does my whole body hurt? _Inwardly groaning the young princess slowly sat up in the rugged bed. _Ugh…my head hurts too…_Kitara rubbed her head trying to make the dizziness leave.

As she looked around the room she noticed that one eye only saw darkness. Gasping her hand flew over her eye and came in contact with some cloth and her wound. "Ow!" she exclaimed, jerking her hand away.

Again she glanced around the empty room. The wall was made of stone. And so was the bed by what she felt under her and shifted uncomfortably. _What is this place?_ Memories of the attack flooded into her head, and Kitara's eyes widened. "Oh no…I'm in Gerudo Valley…" she whispered hoarsely.

Her teachers and instructors in Hyrule Castle always taught her that the Gerudo were ruthless and dangerous. They told her that this hostile band of women thieves stopped at nothing to get what they wanted and were merciless at those who got in there way. They told her of relatives and friends who crossed the path of the Gerudo and were never seen again. Kitara shuddered, remembering the words of her teachers.

At that moment a young Gerudo walked through the door causing Kitara jump and hug the thin sheets for the little protection she hoped they provided.

"Oh…" the Gerudo said lamely with a slight hint of surprise in her voice, "You're awake…" She exited, leaving a confused, wide eyed Kitara. _She's…not going to kill me?_ As our young princess' thoughts ran through her head the room was entered by a male Gerudo. He smiled when he saw her.

"You're awake." He paused to wait for her reply.

Kitara only nodded her head, afraid to speak. _I thought all Gerudos were women…_

He chuckled as he walked closer to the bed causing her to grasp the sheets tighter. The boy looked at her concerned which confused her. "Umm…I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you're thinking…uh…okay?"

This comment brought back Kitara's fiery rebellious spirit. She scoffed detecting pity in his voice. Her actions only made him smile. "I guess that means you're fine…I think."

"I'm fine," Kitara replied in a muffled voice. Then in a confused one she asked, "So…you're not going to kill me?"

"Why would I do that? After all, I just saved you. If I wanted you dead I would have left you to be eaten by that wolfoe."

"…But my tutors always said…never mind."

"I understand."

Kitara lips curled into a smile knowing she should thank him, but her stubborn attitude kept her mouth shut. Her smile quickly turned into a frown as she realized something. "Where is my dagger?" Kitara asked abruptly.

"Uh…"

"Where is it?" her voice getting panicky, "It's…very special to me." She finished quickly.

"It's right here." The boy reached for his belt but stopped midway. "It's gone…"

"One of you're friends stole it!" Kitara recalled the Gerudo's reputation. _Thieves._

"I'm sure they didn't…"

"Well, I'm sure they did!"

"We'll look for it later…okay?" the boy instantly saw this girl would be hard to keep control of. "But first, what's your name?"

"Kit-ah!…uh…" Kitara stuttered not wanting to be found out and returned to the castle, "Umm…it's uh…Kiva…yeah, Kiva." She had no idea why she had chosen that name, but it seemed to fit.

"Okay, Kiva now that you're well…I have an offer to make…one that we Gerudo rarely give, if at all." His eyes seemed uneasy as if he was doing the right thing.

Kitara's eyes narrowed and her interest arose. "And what's that?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I'm sorry it was so short…but I simply can't think of anything to write. I'm so sorry. This chapter is really lame. Yeah and I have even more questions…please be patient with me, I still need to learn things and such so…

1: What on earth are 'hits'? I have so many and I don't even know what they are!

2: (if you're a sonic know it all)I'm confused with something…is Station Square on earth or in Mobius?(I know this has nothing to do with Zelda…)

3: Do you guys like it when I answer(reviews) in the beginning or would you rather have me do it after a chapter? Cause I notice that is what most of you do…

Oh yes and one last thing…I am putting this story on hold for about a month or two, so don't expect any updates soon. But who knows maybe I might update sooner than that… I think that's it. **So please do review and tell me all yur helpful thoughts. **Sincerely, Miya!


	6. Maybe it won't be so bad

Eh…sorry the wait, but I updated faster than I thought I would…so that's good. Well, here's the next chapter!

* * *

_**-Chapter 6**_

"And what's that?"

"Well…" The boy began hesitantly. A sudden noise outside stopped him in mid-sentence. Both listened to the commotion beyond the stone carved walls.

-

"You have no right to be here!" a Gerudo guard voice exclaimed angrily. "Leave! And take your excuse for an army with you!" She pointed to the exit.

"We were given strict orders directly from the king to search every inch of Hyrule!" another voice shot back equally as angry.

"For what is his Highness searching that has any chance to turn up here, my I presume?" she asked with a note of mockery as she addressed the king.

"That is not something I am at liberty to discuss."

"Then you will have no permission to search our land." Her voice was firm.

-

Kitara's expression turned to a one of horror that did not go unnoticed by the boy. "I'm going to see what's wrong," he said, recognizing his sister's voice and left the room.

-

"But we _must_ search you're land," a guard pushed, "If we don't the King will have my head!"

"That is not our concern," the Gerudo folded her arms across her chest.

"What seems to be the problem?" the boy approached the quarreling two.

"We must search this area!" the guard exclaimed.

"They're not telling me what they are searching for," her eyes narrowed, "What if they plan to take back what we have stolen fairly?"

The boy also folded his arms over his chest and gave the guard a sideways glance. "She's right," he nodded, "You tell us what you're looking for and we'll give you the liberty to search our land."

The guard eyed the young male Gerudo suspiciously. "Do I have your word that you will tell no one?"

He thought for a moment. "You do."

The guard turned to his men hoping in vain for moral support. He sighed and said reluctantly, "The princess…seems to be missing…"

A grin appeared on the boys face to keep in his laughter. "Very well," he said as business-like as possible, "You have my permission."

The other Gerudo looked shocked as the men roughly pushed past her. "Gale!" She turned to him her eyes flashing. "I can't believe you trust them!"

Gale shrugged. "I don't." Then with a sly smile on his face he said, "I'm ordering you to keep an eyes on them."

"WHAT!"

He shrugged as he headed into the stone carved buildings and said over his shoulder to give his sister a small boost, "What? Can't handle a bunch of _Hylian_ soldiers, Jade?" He smirked, "Besides…it's an order anyway."

Grumbling, Jade went to follow her 'orders'.

Back inside, Kitara was running thought after thought through her head as Gale came back in. He stared at her strange behavior. "Kiva? What's wrong?"

The princess snapped out of her trance. "Huh?" she stared at him, "Um…what were they looking for?"

"The princess."

Kitara's face paled, but she quickly regained composure. "Oh…I see." Then looking at the other she asked, "So what was the offer?"

"Right," the boy looked her over from head to toe before continuing, "I was wondering if you wanted to join…the Gerudo."

The younger girl stared at him in disbelief. "You mean…you're not going to torture and kill me?"

Gale laughed at her naïve-ness. "No. But if you refuse, we'll set you free." He offered his hand.

Kitara stared at it as she weighed her two options. Could she trust a band of ruthless thieves? They have so far been quite _nice _to her. She really didn't want to take that chance but on the other hand, she on no condition wanted to return home. But if her father's soldiers found her there would be no say in it for her.

Kitara looked at the teen in front of her. He had a smile on his face with no intention of rushing her decision. _Well…a least he's patient. _Maybe living with evil hostile thieves won't be so bad. The princess smiled devilishly. _What do you think of me now, daddy? I'm gonna be your enemy._

Then something occurred to her. Kitara frowned and gave him a curios look. "But why me?" she asked, "Why do you want me to join the Gerudo?"

He set his mouth into a thin line. "Well…to tell you the truth…" _He's honest too. _"…I just have a feeling that this is a good decision for our race."

"Well…" Kitara studied his face. Then pushing her smaller, paler hand into his she said definitely, "then I accept."

At that moment the Hylian soldiers came through the door to see them shaking hands. "We search for the princess!" one said eyeing Kitara suspiciously. Her milky complexion and pointed ears silently stated she was not Gerudo.

"She is not here," Gale stood up and gave the king's men a hard glare.

The man was determined not to be turned down so easily. "You!" he pointed at Kitara making her jump. "What's your name?"

"Kiva," she answered without hesitation this time. She countered his glare at her with her own and stuck her nose up in the air.

"You are not Gerudo," he pushed. Then stared at the bandage she had wrapped around her head over one eye. "And what happened to your face? Did these _savages_ do this to you?"

"No. I was attacked by a monster. And no."_ Go away. Go away! _Kitara stood up and folded her arms over her chest giving the soldiers an impatient look. "The princess is not here. Go look somewhere else," she practically hissed.

Red faced, the man was about to make a retort but when Gale unsheathed his sword he wisely stayed put. Turning to his men he muttered something and left; his troops close behind.

After they had all gone, Kitara turned to the elder boy and asked with a hint of excitement in her voice, "So when do I get to start training?"

* * *

So how was it? I have to admit that I'm not very proud of this chapter, but I hope it'll get better…I really am trying! Anyways thank you to all who reviewed my last chappy! 

**Sapphire the wind wolf** Well now you know! It was lame wasn't it? Hehe…

**sakume** Thank you and U R welcome!

**Lemurian-Girl**Thank you! And now you know…

Thank you all for reading this story and an extra thank you to all those who bothered to review. Now please do **REVIEW **and tell me your thoughts! And please do point out any mistakes that you see.


	7. Three years later

I am so, so, **_SO_** very sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! And that I haven't been reviewing all your wonderful stories! I'm sorry if you thought I've lost interest…but I haven't! The reason is that I've been grounded for the last three weeks of summer…bummer huh? Lol. Well…here I am. So please read my story and review…but even if you don't…I'll still review all the stories that have updated while I was gone.

Oh…and for all you awesome(well...bad ones too) reviewers…

kitana5055: I'm so happy you liked it! XD and Gale is(well…he was) thirteen…now just do the math based on the chappy title. XP

Sapphire the wind wolf: LOL! XD a _crush_? (mysterious voice): maybe… C:

Lemurian-Girl: Thanx for reviewing! And I'm gonna try to add some nice romance scenes…but they probably won't be that fluffy…yet…

DarkGerudo: YAY! You reviewed! XD oh…I'm sorry…I hope you feel better soon…and please do review me again. :)

Bitch: erm…well…why do you hate me? What did I do that made you do that:'(

* * *

_**- Chapter 7-**_

"HA! YA! HAAH!" Kitara thrust the long wooden pole she held in her hand up vertically and into a graceful yet fatal horizontal swipe. She froze in her position then calmly stood up and stole a glace at her tutor.

"Your getting better every day, Kiva," Gale gave her a look of admiration that went by unnoticed by her. He threw her a pirate like sword which she caught easily and held up his own in a fighting stance. "Ready to duel?" he asked as if it were a typical chore.

"I've beaten you before," The teenaged princess answered as she too took to her fighting stance. Their gaze locked as they slowly began to circle, careful to stay opposite of each other.

As always, Kitara made the first move lunging at Gale with lightening quickness, aiming to strike at his abdomen. He easily deflected her weapon with his own, pushing her back. "Ugh!" the girl grunted as she stopped herself, allowing the fingers of her free hand to graze the ground.

"You're too impatient, Kiva!"

Throwing her fiery red hair out of her face she growled, her forest green eyes glinted in the sun. Again she charged at him, but this time their weapons locked.

Gale being bigger and stronger had the advantage. The princess strained to keep her ground. "Remember, Kiva…you must use your opponent's strength against them." He lectured her as he pushed harder causing her to gasp slightly under his weight.

The princess smirked, "Just as you say!" With that Kitara slid her sword out of the lock and in a quick movement appeared behind Gale, causing him to fall forward. He caught himself with his sword. Dust flew up as he swung around, taking his sword with him, attempting to strike the younger girl.

Kitara's sword flashed in front in front of her face not a moment too soon, barely defending its bearer. "Ugh!" she grunted as the force pushed her a good few yards back, putting distance between the two.

They charged toward one another; their weapons clashed over and over. Anyone who watched them would surely be shortly blinded due to the constant flashes of sunlight reflected on the swords. After a few minutes they were caught into another lock. Kitara's eyes glared into Gale's golden ones with fire.

"You're too tense; you're trying too hard to win."

"And-that's a bad thing?" she rasped with exhaustion, her opponent's sword drawing close to her face.

"Loosen up, but stay…ALERT!" his voice croaked at the last word as he pushed her to the ground with one last shove.

Kitara hit the dust with a thud, her breath knocked out of her. She dropped her sword and opened her eyes to see Gale's pointed at her throat. He smiled, "I win." Lowering his weapon he offered his hand to her.

The princess only stared at it with pain in her eyes. She couldn't move and struggled breathe. Her chest jerked taking in short painful gasps of air.

"Are you alright?" he asked retracting his hand.

Kitara nodded as she slowly began to sit up. "I'm-fine-" she replied between gasps. When she recovered all her oxygen, Gale smirked, "You fight like a Hylian."

Standing up, she snorted. "What'd you expect?"

His answer was simple but meaningful. "Better," he stated, smiling warmly.

The princess sighed. "Whatever. Let's get on to archery…," she smiled definitely,

"Now that's something I can beat you at." This was true. Kitara had keen eyesight and rarely ever missed her target.

A few minutes later she and Gale stood fifty paces away from a target. They raised their bows simultaneously, pulled back, and shot. Both arrows whizzed through the air without hesitation and punctured the bull's eye with a _crack._

"Bull's eye," Gale said smugly.

Kitara grinned in return. "Don't get cocky," she smirked and raised a second arrow, letting it fly. The arrow hit its target with yet another bull's eye.

The elder one lifted his bow, slowly pulled the string, and let go. The arrow missed the center by mere inches. The girl again smirked, marking herself another bull's eye.

They repeated this process a few more times before Kitara declared herself the winner. Gale smiled panting due to the hot sun. "Great," he said staring at the setting sun, "That's enough for today, Kiva."

Wiping the sweat off her forehead, Kitara looked at him, "Okay…but watch this first." She placed four arrows on her bow and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. Opening them, Kitara raised her bow and eyed the four targets many yards away. Again she allowed her eyes to close, and took another breath of air.

Her eyes suddenly shot open, as did her hand. The arrows cut through the air like a knife and the next second all of them struck their target - bull's eyed. Kitara lowered her bow and looked at Gale, who was gaping at her. She only smiled and tossed her bow aside for another day.

"How did you do that? Not even I can do that, and I've been doing this for far longer than you have," Gale crossed his arms and gave her a confused look.

She also crossed her arms and frowned. "You don't know me as well as you think you do. Besides," she shrugged, "my aim is much better than yours."

"Kiva!"

Kitara looked past Gale and waved. "Coming!" Then turning her attention back to her friend she said, "It's my shift. See ya." She winked at him and did a small wave.

Kitara ran into her room in the 'hideout' and quickly put on her purple uniform. She looked into the mirror and stared at herself. The young princess of Hyrule had gotten rather tan in the past three years. The scar across her face was a silent witness to that day…_three years ago._ Her fiery red hair had grown out again to be longer than its original length and had the sun's bright rays had streaked multiple highlights on it. Her eyes were still green…yet something was different about them. Sighing at her pointed ears; she grabbed her scythe and ran out the 'hideout' to fulfill her shift as a guard.  
-

_Pat pat pat pat pat, click. Pat pat pat pat pat, click. _Kitara sighed loudly as she paced back and forth in the light of the moon.

"What's wrong Kiva?" an older girl behind her giggled. "Are you bored? Come on, you're a teen now."

The Hylian girl smiled wryly. "Heh…maybe, but I can still act like a little girl can't I?" She pretended to pout and looked up at the moon. "At least my shift is almost over."

The other laughed. "You Hylians complain too much."

"It comes naturally," Kitara shrugged and smiled. After a few more minutes of pacing back and forth, another girl came to replace her. They nodded at one another and Kitara left her to her duty.

-

"…ahh…" The runaway princess sighed contentedly as she took out her hair, letting it fall loose on her back. She fell back on the thin mattress that served her as a bed and stared at the ceiling.

A moment later she jumped up and listened to the night. Only the sounds of the guards' feet and occasional hooting of an owl reach her ears. Smirking she changed into a more comfortable garb and grasped many daggers she kept by her mirror. She tip toed outside and fleet fully ran to her destination.

A curious stalker silently followed. _Who could be out at this time of night…?_

_

* * *

_Erm…was it too bad? Well, please do review and tell me your honest thoughts! Oh yes…and if you see any typos or mistakes, I'd be so very happy if you'll inform me:) I'll try to get the next chapter on soon…but with school already started, it might be kinda hard… XP

So…yeah…I really like this chapter….and I think the next one will be even better! XD Hopefully!


	8. A little heart to heart

Hello, hello! To you all! Heh, sorry it took me forever to update, but you know with school and homework it's kinda hard to put some time into this…well…it was only partly homework. I had writer's block too…but I won't lie…it was mostly laziness…hehe…well, on to the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

_**- Chapter 8 –**_

_Swisssst! Pang. _

_Swisssst! Pang._

Kitara's daggers flew threw the air, missing their target by a few mere inches. She cursed under her breath as she retrieved the daggers and walked back about fifteen paces.

Kitara stood in the Gerudo's training grounds about a mile away from the hideout and a few minutes run. She had snuck out every night since the first month of her training; Kitara found herself falling behind all the other Gerudo her age. Determined to be as skilled as any Gerudo, and maybe even better, she had began to train her self late into the night. The princess looked to the sky as she remembered that day…three years ago that she made this promise to herself and the rest of Hyrule.

_**-Flash back** –_

_Kitara looked over Hyrule field as silent tears streamed down her face. Why can't I do it? She looked at the dagger she had in hand. _

_Gale had found it given it back to her a few days ago. It was said to be her mother's dagger and the young princess always found comfort in keeping it close to her. _

_She heard footsteps behind her. Turning around she saw Gale. "What do you want?" her voice choked._

"_I just came out to see if you were all right," he assured, "What's wrong?"_

"_I can't take it anymore!" she cried out, "My body hurts all over, and I can't do anything right! I'm not strong enough!" _

_The boy sighed. "That is the price you have to pay if you want to be the best…you do want to be the best don't you?"_

_Kitara nodded. Recalling her previous murder she bit her lip. I have to let go of everything…but I can't, I just can't… She looked up at her mentor with a tear stricken face. "Yes…of course I do. I'll be Hyrule's greatest assassin," the young girl declared. _

"_Well…Gerudos are really not assassins…even though we are more than capable," Gale said unsure._

"_But I am not a Gerudo," Kitara stated. Her features coiled into the most devious smirk a ten year old girl was capable of and said, "I promise you, I'll be the most fearsome killer Hyrule has ever met!"_

_Gale's face clouded. He had come to distrust promises…_

_**-Flash over-**_

Kitara smiled blissfully. Her thought of becoming an assassin seemed so naïve now. She glanced at the small dagger she had placed between her middle and index finger. With a flick of her wrist the dagger flew toward its target, again missing it by only a few inches.

Kitara sighed. Throwing daggers was harder than she had anticipated when she first tried half a year ago. Again she retrieved the daggers from the round wooden target. She was just about to throw them when the girl felt eyes on her back. The princess froze.

Kitara whirled around and threw her daggers at a dark figure hidden in the shadows.

"Ugh!" a male's voice grunted as he landed on the ground with a thump.

Kitara walked over to the motionless body and brought her torch up to his face. "Gale!" she hissed, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I could ask you the same, Kiva." Gale looked at the daggers that pinned him down by his clothes. "And…would you mind releasing me now?"

"Oh…sorry." Kitara stuck the torch to the ground and pulled out the daggers, her eyes never leaving his face.

They stood back up and Gale dusted himself off, the princess still watching his every move. "Why did you follow me?" she suddenly asked in a monotone voice, glaring at him.

He shrugged. "I was curious. And I didn't know it was you…" the boy's eyes shifted to the daggers she held. "I didn't know you could do that…with those daggers…"

Kitara flushed and hid the mini weapons behind her back as she stared at the ground. "That was just a lucky throw…I haven't mastered daggers yet…" she answered quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You mean to tell me that you could have killed me?" he grabbed her shoulder and playfully pushed her against the cliffs rocky side.

The girl looked at her scarred shoulder and glowered at Gale. "I could kill you right now if you don't let go," she glared into his eyes.

For a moment her eyes seemed to flash yellow. The Gerudo king blinked and unknowingly squeezed the shoulder he held tighter as a monstrous image flashed in his mind.

Kitara winced. "Gale…"

He looked down at her and smiled, slightly releasing her shoulder. "You wouldn't have the stomach to do it," he replied to her previous threat, "And even if you did, you don't have the skill to do it."

This made her growl and slap his hand away from her shoulder. "You may be right at the moment, but don't worry, I'll have skill enough soon enough." She walked a few feet away, her back facing him with her arms folded over her chest. Kitara looked at the ground.

Gale walked over to girl. His hand reached out to touch her shoulder but it stopped short and retracted. He bit his lip as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

The princess jumped slightly and after a moment looked at him with her tear brimmed eyes in shock. "What are you-?"

"Shh…" he soothed, slowly swaying back and forth. After a few short minutes he gently turned her around and smiled warmly. "Why are you crying?"

"It's-it's-" Kitara sniffed, roughly wiping her tears away, "It's nothing…I'm-I'm just being a wimp." She pushed away from him and sighed, ignoring his hurt expression. The girl jumped up on a nearby boulder and looked up at the crescent shape of the moon in the dark night sky, fingering the sharp side of her tiny daggers.

Gale walked over to the boulder and looked up at the girl unsure of what to do. She was a very confusing person to talk to or befriend. Then something occurred to him that he hardly knew anything about her, though he would in a moments notice give his life for hers.

"Kitara?"

The princess tensed and froze on the spot with wide eyes, her back still to him. Her fingers also tensed from shock, squeezing the daggers. Her knuckles turned white and blood dripped from her hand onto the surface of the large rock unnoticed. _Did…did he just call me Kitara?…that…that can't be right……_

"What did you say?" she asked sharply, turning to him and trying to hide the look of shock on her face.

He gave her a startled expression due to her sudden outburst, and thought back to what he said, quickly correcting it. "Kiva! Sorry…your face brings the name Kitara to me…I've made that mistake a few times before."

Kitara sighed, relieved, but said nothing. Instead, she again turned away, this time starring into her open palm of fresh blood.

Gale came up and leaned against the large bulk of stone. He gazed at Kitara searching her eyes. _She won't let me through. _"Kiva, you've never told me about your family…or what you were before you ran into us…"

She sighed. He was right; but it wasn't like she was just going to tell him strait out she was the princess of Hyrule, and the fact that she wanted to get as far away as possible from Hyrule Castle.

"My father was nobility, he cared about nothing but his money and class, he hardly ever gave me a glance, and when he did it was like he hated me, and so I ran away," she said hastily. _Well…most of it was true at least. _

"And you're mother?" he cringed at the last painful word.

The runaway princess fell quiet. "I…I never knew her. My father always told me she died giving birth…to me…"

"…I'm sorry."

Kitara nodded knowing well that he had also lost his mother. She looked at her palm, blood still running down her arm onto the rock. Suddenly she turned to him and held out her other hand and said casually, "Give me your tunic."

The boy gave her an odd expression. "What?"

"Give me your tunic."

"Okay…" He awkwardly slipped off his tunic and slowly giving it to her.

The girl smirked at his bare chest and relieved him off his shirt. She held it with both hands, bloodying it with other one. She glanced at Gale - holding up a dagger - with an apologic smirk, "Sorry…but this is urgent."

Kitara raised her dagger, and striked.

* * *

So? How was my cliffy? Lol. A little fluff not really…but just a little. XD 

sigh I know you've seen this plenty but- I've heard that fanfiction is taking down stories for replying to reviewers. As stupid as this seems…I really don't want them to delete my fic…so sorry, I really liked communicating to you… :'(

**But please do review! They honestly do really keep me going with this story! LOVE YOU ALL! XD  
**


	9. Preperations

Eh….hello? (big anime sweat drop) I…I know I have update in a very long time…four months to be exact…and I'm very sorry. But I shall give my excuses…okay, well there have been TONS of homework lately, been VERY busy with basketball and other activities, major writer's block…also **LAZINESS**. Yes, that last one is the major though. Well, I've made this my second longest chapter(it's also somewhat confusing) as an apology…sort of…well enjoy, and don't forget to review. XD

* * *

_**- Chapter 9 -**_

Gale gaped at Kitara as a loud tearing noise reached his ears, nearly causing him to scream. He caught his tattered tunic that was thrown at him, still staring unbelievably at Kitara as she wrapped strips of cloth around her bloody hand and wrist. She shifted her gaze to him.

"What?" she asked, "Stop looking at me like that."

He still seemed to be at a loss of words. "How was that urgent?" he asked, trying hard not to lose it. "That was my best tunic, and you didn't even ask me."

She gave him a _look. _"No. But you gave it to me anyways."

"I could have bled to death, and I'm certainly not ready to die," Kitara simply stated, finishing off with a quick tug. "Besides, it wasn't even that great. I'll make you a better one." She set her daggers in a pouch on a belt around her waist and jumped off the boulder. The runaway princess walked over to Gale and looked up at him with a small smile on her face. Without warning she wrapped her arms around the much taller boy and uttered two simple words, "Thank you…" Letting go she added, "…for understanding."

Kitara walked backwards and melted with the shadows as she was taught, disappearing. Gale smiled to himself as he too began to walk back to the Fortress, satisfied at Kitara's new attitude. "She's learning."

_**Give it to me!**_

_I don't know what you're talking about! Leave me alone!_

_**Not until you give it to me. I'll haunt you for as long as I wish until you hand it over!**_

_I told you! I don't know what you are talking about! What is it do you want?_

_**Don't play dumb with me princess, I know you're secret.**_

_What? What secret? I have no secrets that you haven't yet pried._

_**Such a liar you are! You have many secrets my dear girl.**_

_You only said one. What is this secret of me that you know oh so well about?_

_**That is for me to know and time to reveal to you.**_

_Stop talking in riddles! I'm sick of you! Go away!_

_**Tut tut, princess…watch that temper of yours. **_

_I hate you._

_**Hate is a strong word my dear.**_

_Apparently not strong enough! I-HATE-YOU! Get that through your head and leave me alone!_

**_For now…as you wish. Rise and shine princess, the goddesses have pity on you. We shall meet again soon. _**

Kitara sat up in her bed and angrily put down her fist against the bed. Around a year ago, some spirit occasionally visited her in her sleep asking for _something._ Now it had began to come more frequently as if getting desperate.

She glanced out the window to see that the sun had not risen yet as dawn. Kitara pushed away the thin sheets that covered her from the cool night. The girl quickly slipped on her white Gerudo training uniform and strapped her two curved swords to her back and multiple daggers to her waist.

The princess exited the fortress to find many of the Gerudos already started to begin their day. She automatically began tying up her waist long hair up in a high pony tail as she walked. The few mothers that existed in this race tended to their mischievous daughters, while the younger women were being tutored in their skills as a warrior by the elder.

Kitara searched the wide dessert plain for Gale. She strolled across and jumped down to the lower part of the hideout and walked toward the valley and found some younger girls taking pictures of water back to the fortress. She rolled her eyes at herself, suddenly realizing he had gone out to the Dessert Colossus. Kitara hurried back to the fortress.

She stood before the large steel gates that block the entrance way to the Haunted Wasteland, a vast desert in a constant sand storm that seemed to meet no end. Kitara called up to the current guard that stood one of the towers that held the gates. She looked down at Kitara with distaste, but opened the gates to let her pass. Few of the Gerudo had not yet accepted a Hylian into their race, and always eyed her with cold expressions. Nonetheless they acted to like her only to please their King. Kitara walked forward.

The gates immediately dropped shut when she was clearly on the other side with a thud. Kitara eyed the river of sand with wearily. She took a step back and sprinted with inhuman speed toward it. As she neared the roaring river her feet lifted from the ground with a strong push of her legs, sending her over with ease. Kitara landed with a foot or two to spare.

Standing up, the girl sprinted toward the first flag and was immediately caught off balance by the fierce wind. Kitara cursed under her breath as grabbed the pole that held the bellowing flag to steady herself. She strained to see the next flag as grains of desert sand found their way into her eyes. The girl quickly ran over to the next one, clutching it as well. She had not crossed the desert in a long time, and was now unsteady as she pushed ahead.

Kitara continued to follow the flags until she reached an odd shaped building. Past this virtual checkpoint, there were only few flags that which to guide her. Only her memory could serve.

After seemingly endless wander through the desert the princess spotted something faintly red bellowing in the wind. She rushed toward it. As Kitara passed the poles, the wind immediately subdued. She sighed and caught her breath, then hastily ran into the Temple.

Kitara saw Gale kneeling in an empty section of the room near the center. His expression seemed to be a troubled one. She silently walked toward him. "What brings you here?" he asked without looking up.

The girl slowly tilted her head to one side as she considered the question not really knowing the answer. It was ignored. "What troubles you?"

The Gerudo king stood up and looked into her eyes. "You will leave us soon," his voice seems sorrowful, but this time Kitara took no notice.

"What?" she asked shocked, "But-but I'm not ready! I'm only thirteen! You can't just throw me out! I-"

He listened to her complaints patiently. When she was done he added, "that's what my sister and many of the others said also…but I think you're ready. Besides, to get out of here, you have to pass a test…"

"Is it my final one…?"

"No. You final test might take you years to complete…but to actually pass that final test you must get it done in two years." He smiled. "But this test is to see whether or not you're ready to take the final one…it's pretty easy, you should have no problem with it."

Kitara took relief to his words but looked at him quizzingly. "Why are you acting all weird? And serious?"

He shrugged, and said to her, "Now let's get back to the fortress…your test starts at dusk." The girl followed him back through the desert. Upon returning, they again sparred, this time each wielding two blades.

"I'll win this time." Kitara held them out in opposite directions at arm's length and did a quick single spin at her opponent. Gale jumped back, barely evading. He swung one blade up vertically and clashed with hers. Kitara's face strained from the impact and her wounded hand stung; he was, after all, male, stronger, and older. She sent the active blade away and brought the free one down. Gale retracted and jumped back in, his swords in an _X _formation and aimed at her abdomen.

Kitara jumped up as he pulled at the blades and pointed both swords to the ground toward him. He quickly turned on his back and slashed his weapons horizontally, pushing her aside. Kitara rolled as she landed, setting herself on her feet. Completely steadied herself, she coiled her right arm back at an alarming angle and launched one of her swords at Gale, but he moved out of the way, missing the projectile by mere inches.

"Common, I know you've been taught better," he stated simply with a quick look over his shoulder as the blade struck a lone nearby tree with a splintering crack. It was slightly withered, and the sword easily punctured the other side. Kitara growled and charged at him, her feet swift. Gale prepared a counter attack, crouching, but she ran on and halted at the tree. Kitara pulled it out just as her sparring partner came thundering toward her.

Her scimitars flashed in front of her on the blink of an eye and caught the other swords before they struck her face. "Aaarrghh!" Kitara winced from the impact. Gale pushed harder making her face twist from the strain.

"Come on Kiva!" He pushed her harder.

Kitara's eyes flashed with a sudden burst of energy. She pushed him away and knocked both of the weapons out of his hands. Her opponent gasped as his swords landed on the ground with a clink, yards away from him. She smirked in satisfaction in her accomplishment.

His situation seemed even more hopeless when Kitara began to charge toward him in lightening speed. Gale crouched with his arms in front of him and gauntlets ready to deflect her oncoming attacks. Instead of striking, Kitara slid under him and kicked his unprotected back before he could react to her sudden move. Gale hit the tree with a thud and crack.

Quickly turning around to get back into the fight, his throat was met with two crossed scimitars. Kitara's eyes bore into his curiously for a moment before standing back up from her crouched position. She stuck her tongue out at him, hands on her hips. "I win." She offered her hand, grinning wildly.

Gale smirked and pulled her down with him. "Ah! Ow…" Kitara pushed him away and frowned. "Don't…don't do that."

He gave her an odd look but didn't ask. "Come on. You better get ready for this test. You can bring three things along with you. Meet me at the bridge when you're ready." Gale left, not waiting for an answer.

Kitara stuck out her lower lip, pondering her confusion. She silently went to her quarters to prepare for this oh so mysterious test. Once inside her room Kitara stripped out of her white training clothes and in turn slipped on a bright red outfit. Most away test required you to where red; it increased the difficulty by making the wearer appear as a large red target.

_Three. _"Three things…" Kitara looked over her collection of weapons deciding what to bring. She selected a light scimitar and strapped it to her back and her prized golden hilted dagger she had brought on the night of her runaway; that at her hips.

She sighed. _What else? _Kitara closed her eyes and picked up a random hilt. She opened her eyes to find herself holding an old rusted knife. Her mouth set in a thin line distastefully. She threw it aside, grabbing a water skin instead and rushed out to meet Gale at the bridge that crossed over to Hyrule Field.

Kitara found him there standing alone. He gave her a wide smile and asked slyly, "Ready Princess?" His name for her made her flush. _Princess…no one's called me that in a long time…_

_

* * *

_

_Well?_ How was this? Hopefully I will update sooner next time…heh heh. Because I have a relatively good idea on what I'm gonna write about next chapter…so yes, please do review and I am sincerely very sorry. And as for you, Lumerian-Girl, I hope that I have not caused you to go mad…or all you other readers…

I've also been thinking for sometime now if I should change my title...I kinda sorta noticed that it isn't exactly very original...so I was thinking, _Her Highness, the Assassin. _What do you think?

Bye-Bye, Miya.

PS- I shall **_TRY _**to not take nearly as long to update…no promises though…just plz, plz be patient with me.


	10. Surrounded

Sorry for the wait...this chapter is dedicated to Forestwater. :) Thanks for all that last minute encouragement. I love all you readers, don't think that I don't acknowladge you. :) enjoy.**_  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_-Chapter 10 _**

Kitara walked across the red dirt, slowly getting further and further away from the now not visible Gerudo Valley. After meeting with Gale, he had thoroughly explained her task, pointing out to pass, she had to go to Lon Lon Ranch and steal a horse. He said it did not matter which she took but said that that horse will become her so to choose carefully. And she must return by nightfall in three days with the chosen horse broken by her hands.

Kitara sighed. She had never been allowed to handle a horse. As the king's daughter, someone always led her, and it was a gentle creature. As a Gerudo in training, Gale never showed her the horses, but Kitara knew that he rode them everyday. She huffed, for her to be successful she was going to have to choose one with spirit and speed, if necessary, one yet to be broken.

She continued to walk through the night while pondering these thoughts. _How long would it take to get to Lon Lon Ranch? _She wondered, _At least a day…unless I ran._ Kitara smiled at the thought of the air rushing through her hair and took off. She felt the wind whoosh past her ears, deafening; but she paid no mind enjoying it all too much. This feeling was exhilarating. After a few minutes of sprinting she stopped, very pleased, and at the same, rather disappointed in herself for letting her guard down to enjoy some blissful pleasure. Gerudos, she knew, were not considered friends among the Hylians.

Kitara was breathing with gasps now. Perhaps she should rest for awhile. Sure she had been training for three years, but her stamina never seemed to improve. She leaned against a tree for a moment…

Kitara raised her eyes to the dawn lit sky. She was almost there; she saw the shadows of the ranch's high walls. She cursed under her breath for taking her time to reach the ranch. She would have to make the steal in broad daylight. Kitara was now within yards of it and ran to the wall. She pushed herself against it and began to circle the wall, looking for the way to enter.

Ten minutes passed, and still she came to no entrance way. _Where is it!_ Kitara was growing impatient, realizing just how big this ranch was. She continued to walk along, when at last she came to a large opening where the circling wall abruptly stopped.

Kitara smiled. _Finally…_ Just as she was about to enter, the sound of footsteps invaded her ears. She stopped and franticly looked around. There seemed to be no decent place to hide. Her eyes settled on the roof. That will have to do. Kitara jumped and caught the edge. Sweat rolled off her face as the steps came closer. The person would round the corner at any second.

She strained her arms and painfully pulled herself up. Kitara huffed as she scrambled onto the top of the building; beads of sweat dotted her forehead. _That was close…_ The girl peered down cautiously person passing by. It was a young man. He had a bow over on shoulder and two wooden pails in each hand. He went toward the building Kitara was currently hiding on and went inside, whistling away.

Kitara let out a breath of relief as she heard to door snap shut. Slowly, she stood up and gazed over the large plot of land, surrounded by the walls she had circled completely not too long ago.

There was a large field farther back where many eligible horses were grazing or running around. None of them caught her eye as anything special…but then again it didn't really have to be. Kitara ducked down again and eyed the other buildings in Lon Lon Ranch. She needed a way to look at the horses up close.

In the end, she decided to just return to the ground on the other side of the building away form the door that the man had walked in. Kitara threw herself off and landed on a pile of hay below with a quiet whoosh. Luckily, no Hylian was in sight, and she quietly approached the horses.

One of them nicked loudly. Kitara winced and whirled to face the door. When no one came out to investigate, she continued to the coral. _Stealing a horse should not be that hard, _she told herself for the thousandths time as she approached one of them. The creatures were much bigger than they seemed at a distance.

This one had a golden brown coat and seemed to be smaller than the other ones. Kitara slowly lifted a trembling hand, and even more slowly reached out to pet it. The animal seemed to almost smile and shoved her nose into Kitara's hand. The girl slightly jump with surprise but didn't lift her hand. She stayed this way for a few minutes, forgetting the reason she had come to the ranch.

"She likes you," a voice stated, sounding much closer than she would have liked.

Kitara whirled around, completely caught off guard, the color draining from her face. It was the same man as before and he still had that bow. This action scared the poor animal away.

When he saw what she looked like and her clothes, his face emitted anger. "Gerudo!" he yelled and took off his bow. Much to her dismay, the cry had summoned other out of the buildings, all carrying bows.

Kitara gnawed her teeth together, cursing herself for her carelessness. She ran before they could surround her. She looked around, only to find that she had again trapped herself by running into the coral, and the angry ranch keepers right behind her.

She cursed herself over and over again, but it didn't help her situation. Kitara looked over her shoulder to see that they were gradually closing in on her and had blocked the gates. Out of desperation, she grabbed the mane of the nearest horse and pulled herself on.

The animal snorted angrily, its nostril flaring. There were screams and orders being yelled out as the horse reared, pawing at the air. Kitara held on for dear life. She didn't know the first thing about riding horses and struggled to get the animal to understand that she wanted it to run. It didn't matter where or how, but it had to be now.

Kitara's chest tightened when she heard the bows tighten. Unrelated thoughts streamed through her head in rush. _All my trouble, just to die like this? As a horse thief? …_

"Careful! Don't hit him!" one of the men shouted, but it sounded far and faint.

_You're a waste of my time…_

…_Common you can do it…_

…_Get out of my way…_

_You're so much stronger…_

…_you do not deserve to be royalty…_

…_You act like a princess…_

_Kitara…Kiva…the wind…feel the wind…_

A gust of wind suddenly blew in her face as the stallion bolted forward in a frenzied state. Kitara gasped at the sudden lurch and reflexively tightened her grip on the animal's mane. A loud whinny pierced the air, followed by the collection of painful cries as the horse broke though the wall thin wall of men blocking the entrance to the coral. A smile crept to her face when one of her pursuers let out an enraged shout.

Kitara raised her head with an effort to see them attempting to shut the gates of the ranch, to lock her in. She clenched her teeth in determination and spurred the unruly stallion to go faster toward freedom.

The horse responded to her kick with and angry snort, but still none the less, started speeding up. Its brown red legs were naught but a blur to any who looked on. It raced to the ranch gates in an uncontrollable frenzy cause by this strange yet delightful taste of freedom.

The sound was a mix between a very loud _BANG _and _CLANG_ as the steel gates slammed shut, completed with a wooden bolt.

Kitara squeezed the bunch of the horse's main in her hand in pure frustration as the almost-horse-thief-victims surrounded her with weapons pointed. The animal seemed to sense this and feel the same thing. It pranced uneasily and turned a complete circle, trying to find a way out.

_What to do…what to do…?_

_

* * *

_

I'm sorry that it is so short, but I have kept you guys waiting long enough as it is. I truly am sorry for this HORRIBLE delay. Please review and any constructive criticism is overly welcome!


End file.
